I'll Catch You
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: What Wen should have done after his fight with Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't about Lemonade Mouth, Wen, this is about you not appreciating what you have. You have a family! Your dad! Your sister! Sydney! I don't even remember my mom, I haven't talked to my dad in years. And you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself?" Olivia shouted.

Wen looked completely shocked. Since when was Olivia a loud person? She was always the one you had to strain to hear. And now she was shouting?

"Okay, fine, go ahead and give up. See if I care. I didn't even want to be in this band in the first place," Olivia stated.

"Then why'd you do it?" Wen yelled.

"For you, you jerk," Olivia screamed, then more softly, "I did it for you."

Wen stared after Olivia for what seemed like hours. How could he have been so stupid? He had really started to fall for their quiet lead singer. She was so beautiful, with her long blonde hair and her big blue eyes. The way she was so soft-spoken, yet she had this amazing voice. But the thing he loved the most is that she wasn't afraid to call him out on the things that he did. She always told him when he was out of line.

He started walking and didn't stop until he reached Olivia's house. When he knocked on the door, Olivia's grandma opened the door.

"Ms. White, is Olivia here?" Wen asked politely.

"Yeah, she's out in the backyard," she replied winking at Wen.

"Thank you," Wen smiled and walked around the porch and into the backyard.

When he got to the backyard, his heart broke. Olivia was sitting on the grass, crying her eyes out. He stood there, trying to figure out if he should go up to her or leave her there. His heart won.

"Livey?" Wen called out.

"What, Wen?" her voice was scratchy from the shouting match they'd had earlier.

"I'm so sorry, I do appreciate what I have. Even if I don't show it. I'm so sorry that you lost your mom at such a young age. I'm an idiot, I didn't realize that I was falling for you, until I almost lost you," Wen said.

"Huh? Did you just say that you were falling for me?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I am. Really quickly, actually," Wen said running a hand through his short red hair.

"I'm sorry that I reacted like that. It's your family, you can respond any way you want to them. It's just I don't have a family to respond to like that. I wish I did," Olivia whispered the last part so quietly, Wen had to strain to hear it.

"Livey, the whole band thinks of you as family and you have a grandma who loves you. You have a family, granted not a conventional one, but a family," Wen said sitting down beside her on the grass.

"I know, I just forget sometimes. I guess I shouted at you because I was jealous of your life," Olivia said, looking into his eyes.

"Why would you be jealous of me? I'm self absorbed, unappreciative, and not even half way as talented as you. If anyone should be jealous of anyone, I should be jealous of you," Wen said, threading his fingers in hers.

Wen ran is thumb along Olivia's cheekbone and tangled his fingers in her hair. Wen leaned down and gently placed his lips onto hers. He was about to pull away, until he felt Olivia start to kiss him back. She let go of his hand and put her arms around his neck. Wen pulled her into his lap to get better access to her mouth.

When she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in.

A loud whistle cut through the air and Olivia and Wen drew back from each other.

"Well, it's about time. I didn't think you could be oblivious for much longer. It was starting to get painful," Charlie shouted.

"Yeah, you guys have danced around it for a while now," Mo smiled.

"Just don't make out like that in front of us like that again," Stella said.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Olivia said, making no move to get off Wen's lap, nor did Wen push her off.

"Okay, so how are we going to perform at the Rising Star competition if Charlie can't drum and Olivia can't sing? So that's almost half of our band," Wen said, wrapping his arms around Olivia waist.

"I have no idea, wait, hold up. Can any of you guys play drums, other than Charlie?" Stella asked.

"I can, but can anyone else play the keyboard?" Wen answered.

"I can, and Olivia can play guitar. Charlie, can you sing for the band?" Stella answered.

"I can, but Mo can you play the bass with your cold?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I can," she replied.

"So you guys, can we do this?" Olivia asked.

"Yes!" they all shouted together.

"Well, we're going to go. You guys get back to whatever it was you all were doing," Charlie said, lining his arms in Mo's and Stella's arms.

"Where were we?" Wen asked, turning Olivia around.

"I was about right here, but I think that you were a whole lot closer to me," Olivia said, winding her arms around his neck.

When his lips met hers, the kiss changed. The one before it was soft and slow. But this one was hot and passionate. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged gently on it. Wen took his lips from hers and kissed down her neck. When he reached her collarbone he kissed back up to her mouth. He gave it a quick kiss and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I'm falling for you, too," Olivia whispered.

"That's good. Because I've already fallen. I promise I'll be there to catch you," Wen replied.

"Good," Olivia nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

They sat like that, watching the clouds until it got dark. When his phone started ringing, Wen answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey dad," Wen replied.

He kissed the top of her head as he said, "I'm at Olivia's."

"Alright, I'll head home. You too. Bye."

"I guess you're going home," when he nodded, Olivia continued, "Do you want to meet up at Dante's tomorrow with the rest of the band?"

"Sure, I'll drop by and we'll walk over together. I'll text you later," he kissed her passionately and started to walk home.

As Olivia lay back to look at the stars she thought about how she could write her dad a letter about the band and Wen and everything else. She would start tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Wen kissed her. She kissed Wen. It felt like a dream. A beautiful, amazing dream. But still a dream.

She got up and showered and while she was getting dressed her phone started ringing. She ran into her room and nearly knocked out a bookshelf on the way. When she finally reached her bed, she was breathless.

"Hello?" she asked, trying to catch her breathe.

"Hey, beautiful. How's it going?" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the phone.

She felt like a total idiot, smiling into a phone like a lunatic, all for a boy. She giggled to herself at this thought.

"Livey? Are you still there?" Wen asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I guess I spaced out a little bit," she smiled.

"Well I'm on your front porch about to ring the bell so…" he let the statement hang in the air for a second.

"I'll be right down," she said.

When the bell rang, she hightailed it down the stairs. She tripped on the last few and stumbled to the door.

She opened it and her breathing sped up. She had these insane butterflies, no ATOMIC butterflies on steroids, . And when he smiled, she had to bit her lip to keep from giggling like an insane person.

"So, are you ready to go to Dante's and meet the guys,?" he asked.

Olivia nodded as she shut the door. When they started walking, Wen laced their fingers together. She felt herself start to blush profusely. When she glances over at him, Wen was blushing just as much as she was.

By the time they made it to Dante's their blushes had died down. But as soon as they entered the restaurant, the blushes started back up. Everybody was staring at them. Like, everybody.

Soon they got to the table where the band was sitting. Stella and Charlie were on one side and Mo was sitting on the other with Scott. When they caught sight of the new couple, Stella let out a catcall and Charlie whistled.

"Shut up you guys," Wen muttered.

"You know we love you guys," Stella said.

"Yeah, we only do it 'cause we care," Charlie smiled.

So I was curious, do you guys want Charlie and Mo to be a couple or Mo and Scott? Or Charlie and Stella? Just comment in a review to tell me. Your input is greatly appreciated, 

:3 XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX


	3. Chapter 3

So most of you guys said that you wanted Stella and Charlie to be together. So here you go. Enjoy! :3

"You are such a loser," Stella laughed.

"Yep, but you're the one hanging out with me, so what does that say about you?" Charlie asked.

Without answering, Stella rolled over and sat up. They were laying in the grass outside Charlie's house cloud watching.

"That I need to find non-loser friends?" Stella asked innocently.

"Ouch, Stells, I'm wounded," Charlie said, pulling her back down on the grass with him

"I'm so, so very sorry Charles. Can you ever forgive me?" Stella asked in an awful southern belle accent.

"Well I do declare, it would be a shame to make such a beautiful girl upset," Charlie said in the same accent.

When he finished, the atmosphere around them changed. It became suddenly thicker with the tension. Charlie raised his good hand up and brushed some of Stella's hair behind her ear and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Ch-charlie, what are you doing?" Stella NEVER stuttered. And I mean never.

As if just realizing what he was doing, he pulled his hand away. "Gosh, I'm so sorry Stella. I have no clue what I was doing."

"It's fine. No big deal. Yeah," Stella said, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Stella, Charlie, where are you guys?" someone shouted from inside the house.

Wen and Olivia came outside, holding hands as usual lately. Mo was oddly alone and looking kind of upset.

Stella realized how close she was to Charlie when she saw Mo's stare. As if being electrocuted, they put about three feet in between them. There was no need for there to be any thoughts about them having feelings for each other. Because they didn't.

Right?

Remember, reviews make me as happy as a starving child in Africa with a Happy Meal! So review. :P


	4. Chapter 4

So, Mo was upset in the last chapter, right? Well I hope this chapter clears up why.

She was so fed up with him. He had blown her off again. Sometimes Mo wondered why she even put up with Scott in the first place. He had cheated before, so what was to say that he wouldn't cheat again?

"Hey, Mo. How've you been?" Ray asked, walking up behind her.

"I'm actually looking for Scott, do you know where he is?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows in shock. Then he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. Then Ray motioned for her to follow him.

They walked until they came to a park. There, on a bench, was Scott with Jewels on his lap. They were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Scott?" Mo whispered.

"No, you have to be louder to get his attention," Ray said. "Like this, Scott!"

He turned around so fast Jewels fell of off his lap and onto the grass below their feet. She glared at Mo as if she was the one that dropped her. Scott, on the other hand, just looked shocked.

"Mo?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"What were you doing?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Uhm, I was, uhm…" he stuttered.

"Looking for your gum down Jewels' throat?" Mo asked, fighting back tears.

"Look, Mo, it's not like that. We were having a rough patch and Jewels listens to me," Scott said, as if that explained everything.

"You never talk to me. You just blow me off constantly. We had a date today and you didn't show up," Mo shouted. "Instead I find you here with your tongue down Jewels' throat."

"Well, Mo, don't act like you don't see the way Charlie stares at you constantly," Scott bellowed.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Charlie. I told him that I didn't like him like that because I love you. I trusted you when you said that you were sorry," Mo whispered the last part.

"Well I guess you can't," Scott said. "Maybe we should just break up."

"I totally agree, I can't be with someone that I don't trust. I just can't," Mo said, walking away.

She realized she was heading to Charlie's house when she saw the street signs. When she got there, she met Olivia and Wen, who were making out on the porch swing.

"Hey, I'll get the hose on you two," Mo said, wiping her tears away.

"Opps, Sorry," Olivia said, blushing.

"Well, since we're all here, let's go find Charlie," Wen said.

When they walked into the backyard, they saw them in a very awkward position. Mo gasped when she saw Charlie brush hair behind her ear.

"Oh, hey guys," Stella said.

Welps, I hope that was up to par. As always, Please, Please, Please, review (:


	5. Chapter 5

Slight content in this chapter, nothing bad, just a slight make-out scene. Enjoy!

A few days after the afternoon in Charlie's yard, Olivia and Wen were laying in a hammock in Olivia's backyard. The sun was shinning through the leaves of the large oak trees that were supporting the hammock. It shone on Olivia's hair, making it sparkle like spun gold. Every time Wen glanced down at her laying her head on his chest, he was blinded by how beautiful she was.

"Do you realize how remarkably beautiful you are, Livey?" he asked, running his thumb across her bottom lip.

"You always say that," she blushed and hid her face in his chest.

"I'll stop saying it, when it stops being true," he winked at her. "So you better get used to it, missy."

She rolled over to where she was straddling him and kissed the tip of his nose. Then she made her way down to his mouth and started kissing him. She broke away and continued down his neck and back up to his ear. She nibbled on the lobe slightly and giggled when he groaned.

"Livey, you're killing me," he murmured.

"Then stop me," she whispered in his ear.

The she proceeded to get up and run from him. She ran behind a tree and tried to catch her breath. She felt Wen behind her before she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her neck butterfly kisses.

"N-No fair, y-y-you cheated," she breathed as he nibbled on her ear like she had his.

"On the contrary, my dear, I'm just doing what you were. And you didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier when you were doing it," he said.

"You're so mean," she whimpered, "Wen."

"Olivia, Wen. Where are you?" Mrs. White shouted from the patio door.

"We're over here, we'll be right there," Wen shouted back.

"How am I supposed to go look my clueless grandma in the eyes with these weak knees you just gave me, Mr. Gifford?" she asked smacking his chest lightly.

"Figure it out," he pulled her to the patio with him.

Mrs. White had sat out a tray of lemonade. They giggled at the memories with it. Wen poured her a glass then himself. After they drained their glasses, Olivia heard the faint music her grandma was playing in the living room.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Wen asked, pulling Olivia to him.

"Yeah, my grandma's listening to music," she said, winding her arms around his waist.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, holding out a hand.

I unwrapped my arms and took his hand, "I would love to."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She slid her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape with her nails.

"God, Liv. I really hope you're falling as hard as I am," Wen whispered into her hair.

"Don't worry, I am," she whispered back.

So tell me in a review if I should make the Rising Star competition closer or farther away. Or ya know, just tell me what you think of my story, if it sucks or if it's awesome. Review! Review! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

After the incident in Charlie's backyard, it was insanely awkward between Charlie, Stella, and Mo. At some point Stella had developed strong feelings for Charlie, like romantic feelings. Charlie was mixed up, he had these feelings for Mo, but on the other hand, he was falling for Stella. Mo had made it pretty clear that she didn't want to be with Charlie, then Scott cheated and he started liking someone else. Can anyone else say jealousy?

"Hey Stella, can I talk to you?" Mo shouted across the school courtyard.

As she walked up, her heart started racing. Was something wrong with the band? Was somebody hurt? Did Mr. Brinigan give one of them detention again?

"Hey, is something wrong?" Stella asked, out of breath.

"Oh no, sorry if I worried you," Mo started, "Can we go sit down? I have to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah, I guess so. Is it bad, because you're sorta freaking me out," Stella laughed awkwardly.

They went over to sit under a tree off to the side of the yard. There were other people scattered around. Some of the people included Olivia and Wen. She was sitting between his legs and he was leaning against a tree trunk, they were reading and laughing.

"Are you and Charlie a couple?" Mo asked.

"What?" Stella asked, confused.

"You and Charlie, do you guys have something going on?" she asked again.

"Oh, well not technically, no," she said.

"Okay, so he's not with anybody?" Mo asked,

"Nope, not that I know of. Why do you care?" Stella asked,

"No reason really. Well, I gotta go," Mo said, getting up quickly.

"Yeah," Stella said, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Stella ran and found Charlie. He was standing next to Olivia and Wen. He must have thought something was funny because he threw his head back and laughed.

God, he has a nice laugh, Stella thought, No, I'm Stella Yamada, I don't think like a mush-headed teenage girl.

"Hey Stells, what's up?" Charlie asked as she walked up to them.

"Ehh, the sky, space, aliens. You know, the usual," she answered, sitting down across from Oliva and Wen.

"Nobody likes a smartass," he smiled, sitting down too.

"Oh well, I'll live," she laughed.

Olivia and Wen exchanged glances with each other as Charlie and Stella continued with their little rant. It seemed like they were flirting with each other. But Charlie and Stella didn't like each other. Charlie was in love with Mo. And Stella was to bad to like anybody.

"Well, we're going to go to Dante's. Do you guys wanna come with?" Wen said getting up. He reached a hand down and helped Olivia up.

As they walked away, hand in hand, Stella blushed.

"Soooo, Mo likes you," Stella blurted out.

"What?" charlie asked, confused.

"She was drilling me earlier about if we were together and if you had a girlfriend and what not," Stella said.

"Oh, and you said?" Charlie said.

"That she was to late, we're getting married next week. I'm sorry I ruined the secret," Stella smiled.

"Oh well, I guess it's better if they know about us," he chuckled, playing along.

"So, do you still like her?" Stella asked after their laughter died down.

"I don't know. There's this other girl and she's kind of getting my attention right now," he said.

"Oh, and who is she?" Stella asked, a little breathless.

"Well, it's sorta, kinda, you Charlie smiled, and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. Kind like he was questioning whether or not she wanted to kiss him back. She laced her fingers in his hair and returned the kiss.

Little did they know, Mo was watching the whole thing. And her heart was breaking.

So as always, please review. They're like my sunshine on a cloudy day.


	7. Chapter 7

As Wen and Olivia walked away from Charlie and Stella in the courtyard, she pulled Wen to a stop on the sidewalk just outside a grove of trees. He looked at her with an odd expression.

"What's up, Livey?" he asked.

"I am now positive that Stella and Charlie have feelings for each other," She said, smiling up at him.

"Is that all you think about anymore?" Wen shouted at her suddenly.

"What?" Olivia asked, bewildered.

"That's all I've heard since that day in his backyard. Charlie and Stella this and Charlie and Stella that, I'm sick off it," Wen shouted again.

"I don't understand why you're acting like this. I didn't realize it bothered you," Olivia said, looking down.

"It didn't at first. But then you kept bringing it up and I don't want to hear about it anymore," he said dropping her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me that before you blew up at me?" Olivia yelled back.

"I thought you would catch on. But apparently I was wrong," he said.

"Maybe I was wrong when I agreed to be with you," Olivia shouted.

She regretted it as soon as she said it. But once words are out in the open, they're impossible to get back.

He looked like she slapped him. He started walking away, when she placed a hand on his shoulder, he brushed it off like it burned him. The hurt in his eyes was only visible for a second, then he covered it up and put on a blank face.

She let him walk away and stood there. How could she have said that to him? Of course she was right when she said she wanted to be with him. She loved him. He was the only thing on her mind, all of the time. She just didn't want him to think she was obsessed with him or anything so she talked about Charlie and Stella.

When he got home, Wen went straight to his room and flopped down on his bed. He threw his right arm over his face and just lay there. He went over everything that was said outside with Olivia. Maybe he was wrong, but then again maybe he wasn't.

"Wen, someone's on the phone for you," Sydney yelled up the steps to him.

He groaned and rolled out of bed. He walked out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs. "Who is it?" he yelled down them.

"Olivia," she said meeting him halfway on the steps.

"Hi," he said once he was back in is room with the door shut.

"I'm so sorry I said those awful things, Wen. I don't believe it was a mistake to be with you, to be honest I think I might be in love with you," Olivia admitted. Wen could practically fell her blush through the phone.

"I'm sorry to, I was upset that you were talking about hem and not about us, I want to be the only thing on your mind. I mean you're the only thing on mine," Wen admitted.

"You are, I just didn't want to seem like a stalker or anything by saying that," Olivia said.

"Oh, well that's good," he smiled, "And oh yeah, I love you, too."

"Really?" Olivia asked, "Then look out your window."

When he did, Wen saw Olivia outside sitting on his fence. She was smiling up at the window with her phone at her ear.

He ran down the stairs and outside. When he got to her he picked her up and twirled her in his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her a thousand times all over the skin he could reach. Her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her throat, her collarbone, anything his lips could reach.

When he finally put her down he said, "Can we never fight again?"

"Nope, never again," Olivia smiled.

"Good, because I hate to see you upset," Wen said, twirling her hair around his finger.

"Hey Wen, guess what," Olivia said.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"And I love you," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Dudeeee, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't written in so long. I'm studying for finals and my sister and 7 year old niece have recently moved in with me so my computer time has been cut insanely much. SO I may go a while without updating. Butttt, stay with me, and we'll make it through (:

After that night Olivia and Wen had been closer than ever. It started to really get to Charlie and Stella. What with them wanting to be with each other and not saying anything about it.

Every time Wen brushed a stray curl behind Olivia's ear, Charlie's temper would rise. Every time Olivia ran her hands through Wen's short hair, Stella would bite her tongue to not say anything.

"Hey, why don't we all go to a movie after rehearsals tonight?" Wen asked Olivia as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"That sounds good, do you guys want to go?" Olivia asked everybody else.

"That actually sounds really good, if the rest of you guys go. 'Cause, ya know, I really don't want to be the third wheel," Mo said, blushing slightly.

"I'll go to, I guess, if Stella does," Charlie said quickly, blushing cherry red.

"In that case, I'll go too," Stella said, giggling.

Mo looked furious. Charlie was supposed to be in love with _her _not Stella. Why was _she the one making him blush and babble like an idiot. Why was he shifting his attention to Stella. This was not how things were supposed to be. _

"_Alrighty then, it's settled. When rehearsals end we're going to the movies," Wen said taking Olivia's hand in his. _

_Rehearsal went down hill, to put it lightly. Mo missed almost all of her cues and got pissy when she would catch Charlie looking at Stella or vice versa. When it finally ended, they all breathed a silent sigh of relief._

"_So, I think we can walk to the theater from here, it's not that far away really," Stella said._

_As they walked down the sidewalk in the fading daylight, Wen grabbed Olivia's hand and laced their fingers together. Charlie and Stella's hands kept hitting each other until Stella finally grabbed his and held onto it._

_Mo looked over and did a double take. They were holding hands! Holding hands! No, he was supposed to be in love with her. Not STELLA!_

_When they walked in they bought tickets and snacks and such and went into their theater, they were watching a scary movie, one that would make Olivia hide her face in Wen's shoulder. And eventually end up in his lap. Stella would act like she wasn't scared but would flinch and partially hide her face in Charlie's shoulder, too._

_Mo just sat there and glared at Stella. Every time she hid her face, Mo burned. During the middle of the movie, Charlie did the yawn arm shoulder thing. Mo's face dropped._

"_Excuse me," she said, and all but ran out of the theater. _

_Dudeeee, since when did she have feelings for Charlie?_

_Sorry for the out of character-ness of Mo, but it's a part of the later plot of my story._

_As always Review, Review, Review!_


	9. Author's Note Skip if needed

I know you guys hate these, but hey, so do I. But I feel this is necessary. I don't think that anybody is really interested in this story. I haven't reviews in a really long time so I just stopped updating. So if you want me to continue review.

I don't want to sound needy, but I don't want to waste my time on this story if nobody's reading it.

-XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys a billion trillion times for all of the reviews! It's really great to know that people like what I do. So here's the real chapter 9.

* * *

><p>Olivia glanced over and saw that Mo had left the theater. She leaned over to Wen's ear and whispered, "I'll be right back."<p>

"I'll be waiting, beautiful," Wen smiled at her.

Olivia ran out of the theater and looked for Mo. She saw her sitting on a bench a little ways away from the theater with her head in her hands. Olivia ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Mo looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"I looked over and noticed that you weren't in the movie anymore and came to find you,' Olivia said.

"Oh, yeah, well, can I tell you a secret?" Mo asked.

"Of course, you can tell me anything," Olivia said.

Mo stuck out her pinky. Olivia giggled, but linked them together anyways.

"I like Charlie," Mo muttered quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Olivia said leaning in closer to Mo.

"I said, I like Charlie. Scott cheated on me with Jules again and we broke up. For good this time," Mo said. "I really want to be with Charlie, but he wants to be with Stella now. It's so unfair."

"Mo. You're the one who told him that you didn't want to be with him. That you liked Scott," Olivia said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It isn't fair that you want him after you broke his heart. If you really want him, that means you want him to be happy."

Mo smiled sadly. She had a huge surge of love for their shy lead singer at that moment in time. Olivia had a gift of saying things like they were, but making them sound nicer than they would if anybody else had said them.

"You're right. I made my choice, even if it was the wrong one. If he wants to be with Stella and she makes him happy, then who am I to mess that up for him?" Mo asked.

I smiled at her as we stood up. Just as I wrapped my arms around her to hug her the movie let out. The rest of the band came rushing over to us.

"What's up?" Wen asked.

"Scott cheated on me with Jules again. Except this time, we are done," Mo said, letting go of Olivia who waked into Wen's waiting arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mo," Charlie said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," she murmured.

When Mo glanced down she saw that Charlie and Stella were holding hands. They did look really happy together, and who was Mo to take that away from him?

"Let's go to Dante's for some pizza," Stella suggested.

Everybody cheered and they all linked arms and started for the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>So I'm going to an upward bound camp this summer and I leave Sunday. So that means that the updates are only going to be done on weekends. So I really hope that you stay with me and with the story.<br>XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX 8D


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a serious case of writters block. So here it is.

* * *

><p>It was a couple days after the movie and Olivia, Stella, and Mo were having a girls night at Stella's house. Complete with movies, junk food, manicures and pedicures, and, of course, boy talk. It was Olivia's idea to get Stella and Mo closer, so far it was working. They giggled all night until things started to get more serious.<p>

Olivia had on a purple off the shoulder sweater with a green tank top on under it and black and white checkered shorts. Stella had a purple tank top on with bright green shorts. Mo had on a white tank top with purple and green shorts. It had caused a good laugh when they realized they had coordinated their outfits unintentionally.

"Okay you and Wen have been getting along pretty well lately. Just how 'well' have you gotten along?" Stella asked Olivia, wiggling her eyebrows at the blushing blonde.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked quietly.

"How far have you gotten?" Mo rephrased the question.

"Oh, uhm, I don't know. Is that really an appropriate question?" Olivia asked, hiding her head in a pillow.

"Hey, it's just me and Stella. We're your best friends, we promise to not tell anybody. We have to know, it's killing us," Mo said, pulling her pillow away from her.

"Yeah, we promise to not tell anybody," Stella said putting a pillow in her lap.

"Well, we've kissed and stuff…" Olivia said, muffled by the fact of she was chewing on her lip. It looked like it was going to start bleeding soon.

"Have there ever been any clothing removal?" Stella asked coyly.

"Stella!" Olivia shouted. "Maybe… His shirt… And mine, too. And that's all I'm going to say about it. How about you and Charlie, Stella?"

"Olivia, we're not even an official couple yet. We haven't even kissed more than a peck," Stella blushed. Blushed!

"Stella! Oh my god, you really like Charlie don't you?" Mo asked.

"Yes, I'm so… Confused?" Stella said, flopping down on her bed, hiding her head under a blanket that was laying beside her.

"That always happens in the beginning of a relationship. It's that and these insane butterflies every time you're around them," Olivia said, smiling slightly.

"So Mo, we need to find you a man," Stella said, trying to get the attention off of her for once.

As if on cue, Mo's cell started ringing. When she glanced at the phone screen her heart gave a painful squeeze. It was Scott.

"What do you want, Scott?" Mo asked icily. Olivia and Stella raised their eyes in question.

"Mo, I need you back I made a huge mistake with Jules. She wasn't worth loosing you over. I miss my little Indian princess," Scott said on the other end.

"I'm not your little anything. You made that clear when you made out with Jules," Mo said, fighting tears.

"That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I need you back. I, I can't function without you. Mudslide Crush was rehearsing yesterday and I missed all of my cues. You were my muse, Mo," Scott said quietly.

"Scott, you made this bed. Now you have to lie in it," Mo said. "Goodbye."

As soon as she hung up the phone, the tears broke loose. Olivia pulled her into a warm hug and Stella made a call on her cell phone. Within minutes, Wen and Charlie busted into the room. They were still in their pajamas. Wen had on blue flannel sleep pants with a tight long sleeve t shirt. Charlie had on red basketball shorts and a black hoodie.

"I thought we needed the whole band. It seemed like a crisis," Stella smiled.

Mo responded by throwing her arms around Stella and almost knocking them both over. Wen, Charlie, and Olivia watched as Mo cried.

"So what's wrong?" Charlie bravely asked.

"Scott called me and tried to get back together with me. He called me this nickname that he used to use and called me his muse and I just couldn't handle it," Mo said, wiping her eyes and sitting on the bed next to Olivia.

Wen walked over to the bed and sat behind Olivia. He pulled her back onto his chest between his legs. She placed one hand on Wen's knee and the other in Mo's. Charlie sat by Mo and had his arm around Stella. And they had a much needed band meeting.

* * *

><p>So, kinda fluffy. So... Review?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Mo's POV:

When I woke up I saw the rest of the band sprawled around Stella's room. Wen and Olivia were all cuddled up in a sleeping bag that I don't remember being in here. When I looked at Stella and Charlie, my heart gave a jerk. They were cuddled up as well, Stella's head was on Charlie's stomach and Charlie had one of his hands in Stella's and the other one laced in her hair.

I couldn't understand what was happening in my heart right now. I had sudden feelings for Charlie and as much as I wanted to fight it, I still had feelings for Scott.

The last thing that I thought about before falling asleep was, what am I going to do.

Olivia's POV:

I woke up with my head on Wen's chest and my hand on his stomach. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I could feel myself blush when he kissed my forehead. I probably looked horrible with my bed head and what if I had morning breath. That would be horrible.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked quietly. Everybody else was still snoozing away.

"About half an hour. I've been watching you," Wen smiled, then started blushing. "I mean that in the least creepy way possible. I'm not a stalker or anything. I promise."

I leaned up and kissed Wen lightly. When I pulled away I saw his blush start to fade. I smiled at him and lay my head on his chest.

We were really good together. And to think, we were both to scared to say anything about our feelings. And now look at us, completely happy. And in love, completely and irrevocably in love. I am so completely happy, I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep again.

Charlie's POV:

I lay there running my fingers through Stella's hair. She mumbled slightly and snuggled more into my stomach. I tried to fight a giggle as she put a hand next to her face on my stomach, right on my ticklish spot.

I slowly moved her hand away and smiled when she opened her eyes slowly. When she looked up at me, she blushed slightly and moved to get up.

"Hey, where ya going?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, I thought you wanted me to move. You grabbed my hand to move me," Stella whispered.

"No, I was moving your hand, it was on a spot on my stomach that is insanely ticklish," I explained.

She smiled and lay back down. After a few minutes I felt her breathing slow on my stomach and knew she was asleep.

Wen's POV:

"You guys work together, you know?" I whispered to Charlie from mine and Olivia's spot on the floor. Or mine rather, she was pretty much just laying on me. God, she's so cute!

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Yes. So when did you start getting over Mo?" I asked, running my fingers through Olivia's curls gently.

"I just saw that she was happy with Scott, at the time. Then I saw that Stella was gorgeous. And funny and great to be around. I just started to like her, I guess, and, you know, stopped falling for Mo," Charlie explained glancing over at the sleeping Mo.

"Yeah, it catches you completely off guard and it just appears. It was like that with Olivia for me. One day she's just another shy, blonde girl. Then she's… Everything," Wen whispered as Olivia started to stir.

"Aww, aren't you sweet," she murmured into my chest as she sat up.

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She wormed her way onto my lap and sat down with her legs around my stomach. She laced her fingers in my hair and kissed me slightly. I could never get over how sweet she tasted. Like strawberries and sugar.

"Eww, it's to early for that," Stella groaned, throwing a pillow at us.

I laughed and batted the pillow away with ease. Olivia blushed and shifted in my lap to face everybody else.

Stella's POV:

I threw a pillow at Olivia and Wen when I woke up and saw them kissing. But what they didn't see was me kiss Charlie slightly before. I mean it wasn't anything like their facing eating kisses, but it was just enough to make the butterflies in my stomach kick into action.

"So Mo, do you want to get revenge on Scott for cheating or what?" I asked sitting up beside Charlie on my bed.

"I don't think so, I mean we have the Rising Star competition soon. And we have to get ready for that. Plus Mudslide Crush is gonna be there to," Mo said sleepily.

"Best revenge ever. Lemonade Mouth beating Mudslide Crush at their own game," Charlie snickered.

I smiled to myself. I was really wearing off on this boy. He was starting to think I was now. With revenge and everything. While I was thinking this I was shocked at how beautiful he was. With his big brown eyes and long brown hair. Plus, you know, the whole hot drummer thing.

"Stella!" Olivia shouted at me.

I jumped and looked up from my bedspread long enough to see that everybody was looking at me. I blushed but silently thanked whoever was up there that I wasn't staring at Charlie. That would have made this so much more awkward.

"I said, it's sad when Charlie starts sounding like you, I think you're wearing off on him," Olivia said with a sly grin.

"Shut up!" Charlie and I both shouted then blushed.

Gosh, what's with me blushing so much lately. Oh, yeah. Charlie Delgado. That's what. I think that I'm falling for him. Rather quickly.

Help!

* * *

><p>For some reason it wouldn't let me put this at the top. So, I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating, I just lost interest in this story. Butttttt, I found it now, so yeah. I also decided to try something new, switching POV's. So tell me what you think in a review. Or not, it's whatever you want to do. But I think you should. Welps, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you do what you want.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Yet again, I am so very sorry for taking 70 million years to update. But there is one more chapter after this and the story is finished. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm almost done with it. I'm kinda sad. But I'm going to be starting a new one for Harry Potter, it's going top be a Next Generation fic. I also have one up for Little Vampire, and a on. shot about Ron and Hermione (Harry Potter.) So, yeah check those out and be waiting for the Next Generation one.

* * *

><p>Somehow the week of Rising Star crept up on Lemonade Mouth. Wen, Charlie, and Stella were sitting in Wen's living room waiting for Olivia and Mo so they could start practice. Stella was laying on the floor in front of the couch with her legs on the couch and a guitar laying across her stomach, strumming it slightly. Charlie was laying upside down in a chair by the sliding doors leading out onto Wen's patio, his head resting on a pillow on the floor. Wen was pacing the floor.<p>

"Where are they?" Wen asked, pulling his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know, have you called them again?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, Olivia's phone is off and Mo's goes to voicemail. I'm starting to get worried. I mean it's not like them to miss band practice. Especially this close to Rising Star," Wen said, frowning slightly.

There was a knock on Wen's door and he ran to answer it. What he saw outside broke his heart. Olivia and Mo were standing there, they looked awful. Mo's face was flushed and her nose was bright pink. Olivia's usually straight hair was thrown into a half hazard bun on the top of her head and she had a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. They were both dressed in heavy jackets.

"Oh my god, what happened to you guys? It looks like you were hit by a bus," Stella exclaimed, walking up to the door.

"No," Mo said in an insanely nasally voice, "I have a 103 fever and Olivia doesn't have a voice. So we kinda slept in late."

"What? How are we supposed to compete in Rising Star if our singer can't talk, let alone sing?" Charlie asked, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I can talk, it just sounds like this," Olivia rasped, it sounded like a wood chipper with a chainsaw inside it.

"Oh Livy," I said wrapping my arms around her and bringing everybody else inside to sit in the living room.

"Do you guys want some tea?" Stella asked, walking into Wen's kitchen.

Mo and Olivia nodded their heads, to tired to speak. Olivia laid her head on Wen's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Mo fell onto Charlie's and did the same.

Stella walked into the living room and saw them asleep and put the tea back away. She walked in and sat on the other side of Charlie.

"What are we gonna do guys? We can't play when almost half of our band in sick. I don't think Mo's strong enough to stand, let alone play a bass. And you heard Olivia talk, she sounds terrible," Charlie asked running his fingers through Mo's hair.

"Thanks for that Charlie," Olivia mumbled into Wen's shoulder.

"Sorry," Charlie smiled, Wen and Stella chuckled.

An indistinct murmur came from Olivia's direction and Wen laughed and kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly and fell back asleep.

"Let's wait until tomorrow and see how things go from there. How does that sound?" Wen whispered, trying not to wake up Olivia.

"I guess so," Stella said, flipping over to lay upside down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

This is the final chapter, I just really want to thank all of the people who have stood by me and read it till the very end. I know I wasn't very good with updating, but you guys kept reading, so thanks bunches.

* * *

><p>By the day of Rising Star things seemed better. Olivia didn't sound like a wood chipper anymore. Mo could stand up with out wobbling. With this development the band decided to play. They were standing in the wings watching Mudslide Crush play there song.<p>

"I forgot how good they were," Olivia whispered to Mo and Stella.

"Well, we'll just have to be better," Stella said, sounding more positive than she felt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, MUDSLIDE CRUSH!" The announcer shouted into his microphone. The applause was deafening. "And now, LEMONADE MOUTH!" Repeat with the deafening applause.

Everybody went into their spots and the lights dimmed. Wen started with the piano for Determinate, and Olivia stepped up to the mic. Then all hell broke loose.

"Tryin' hard to fight these tears and crazy worries, messin' with my head these fears," Olivia sang, or croaked rather, "I'm so sorry." She made to run off the stage.

The rest off the band stopped and started to follow her. Then they heard a lone voice in the crowd start singing. Their song lyrics. Soon another voice started, then another. Then almost the whole theater was singing their song. Olivia looked at Mo and saw that they were both fighting back tears. Soon the sound of a guitar could be heard.

When the band looked over, they saw Scott walking out onto the stage, playing Determinate. He didn't at them, instead he was looking at the crowd, they were doing the dance. But when he did look at the band he saw them smiling at him, even his little Indian Princess.

When they walked off stage Scott grabbed Mo's arm and pulled her into a quite part of the stage, "Mo, I'm so sorry. I was so wrong, I need you so bad."

Mo didn't say anything, she just pulled Scott to her and kissed him. When they broke away she whispered, "Show me how much you missed me." Then she ran away giggling, Scott soon ran after her.

When they announced the winner, it wasn't Lemonade Mouth. But it didn't matter, this whole experience taught every member of the band something. For Olivia it taught her to trust people, they weren't all bad. For Mo, it taught her how to spread her wings. It taught Stella that she was worth something and that being different from her family was okay. It taught Wen to be more open with his heart and emotions. And it taught Charlie that it doesn't matter if you're in somebody's shadow, you can still do what you dream off.

They didn't mind not winning Rising Star. No, they won something so much bigger.

* * *

><p>Yet again thank you guys! I'm sorry it's sorta short, but I didn't want to drag it on.<br>-XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX


	15. Sequel?

So I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story. But if I do, I'm going to need somebody to co-write it with me. Because, ya know, I hate updating and am awful at doing it. I figured with some help, I could make it happen?

PM me if you're interested in co-writing with me (:


End file.
